Hangeng's Birthday Suprise
by Sasukelove17
Summary: Hangeng and Super Junior M were in China for some concerts, when his birthday arrived. Not only that, but a little suprise was waiting for him back at home..... sorry, I'm bad at summaries.


**A/N: **So, when I remembered that it was Hangeng's birthday, I had to just write a little story about my favorite pairing of his. Hope you like it!

* * *

Hangeng's Birthday Surprise

* * *

Hangeng had always been pretty good at keeping secrets. It's not that he liked doing it, but sometimes it was just needed. He just didn't realize how good he was at keeping this particular secret. His friends thought a year and a half was long enough to be hiding something.

Super Junior M was having a couple concerts in China, and it was a tradition to all stay at Hangeng's house, all except for Henry and Zhou Mi who had their own apartments near by. But one night after coming back from their concert was different. It was past midnight and was now the 9th of February, Hangeng's birthday.

"So hyung, should we give you your birthday presents now, or wait til morning?" Donghae asked with a playful smirk.

"Ahh, we can wait till morning. Twenty-six isn't the biggest deal, and it isn't really my birthday till I wake up in the morning anyway." He replied, too tired to care much more.

"Well goodnight then," Siwon said as Hangeng went to the door of his room. Siwon, Kyuhyun, Donghae, and Ryeowook had to share two rooms and the bathroom in the middle, while Hangeng got his own. Why shouldn't he? It's his house.

Everyone else proceeded to their rooms down the hall as Hangeng walked into his. As he opened the door, he was attacked by a monster sized hug and multiple kisses on his cheeks. He couldn't help but give a small surprised scream. Unfortunately, it was loud enough for everyone to hear him down the hall.

"Hyung?" Siwon asked as they all turned around to see the source of the noise.

"It's nothing!" Hangeng shouted while pushing his attacker back inside his room and closing the door while he was still standing in the hall.

By the time everyone was back down the hallway, it only looked a little suspicious. Hangeng stood with his back to the door and a huge fake smile. How could they not suspect something?

"What happened Hyung?" Siwon asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just a little surprised," he replied, a little flustered. "Yeah, my family must have snuck into my room. There was huge Happy Birthday banner."

"Really!" Ryeowook asked excitedly. "Can we see it?"

"NO!... I mean, no, maybe later."

"Alright then, goodnight hyung."

"Goodnight!"

They all turned to leave, but Hangeng remained in the hallway. He wanted to make sure they were back in their rooms this time. As the guys got into their rooms, Donghae huddled them together to talk.

"Was it just me, or did you guys see someone else right before he closed the door?"

"Well, he definitely pushed someone in."

"Do you guys want to go spying?" Donghae said with an evil grin.

* * *

"Hyung what are you doing here?"

"What!? I can't surprise my boyfriend on his birthday? I haven't seen you in three weeks!"

"Well, warn me next time. Especially with the guys around! What if they saw you!"

"Well they didn't, so it's fine."

"Ok, you know I can't stay mad at you," Hangeng said while sitting down on his bed.

"Oh, I missed you Geng!"

Hangeng was thrown back onto his bed as his lover tackled him. He lay there for a few moments before moving, just staring into the beautiful face in front of him. He reached up and ran his fingers through his lover's hair, playing with the little pieces that fell in front to block his view of his lover's eyes.

"Will you grow your hair out again?" Hangeng questioned, "I really liked it long."

"I kinda miss it too. It made me feel prettier."

"But, you're still beautiful now. I just loved playing with it."

"Ha, I think I can grow it out for you."

Hangeng quickly flipped over on top of his lover, getting a small squeak of surprise. As he stared down into the beautiful face of his love, he began to lean forward to grace this perfect moment with a kiss. He bent his head down and gently pressed his lips against his love's, and both their eyes fluttered closed.

As the moment grew, their heart beats started to quicken, and the innocent kiss became desperate. Hangeng started trailing kisses down his lover's neck, and his love began tracing his abs through his shirt. How could this simple touch leave him wanting more? He wanted the feeling of his love's hands on his bare chest, and he wanted to feel his love's. He quickly reached for the bottom of his own shirt and pulled if off over his head. At the quick moment of separation, his lover was able to take off their own shirt and throw it across the room where it wouldn't be in the way.

Hangeng looked down at his lover in awe. How could he possible get someone as perfect as this? He bent back down and more slowly began trailing kisses up his love's chest, and his mouth was captured by a passionate kiss. He slowly rolled over onto his back, breathing heavily, as his love came up to cuddle into his side.

"Thank you for coming hyung," Hangeng whispered to his lover. "I really did miss you."

"I could never leave your side for too long. After, what? At least a year and a half of being together, one day seems like an eternity. Now, at least, you're as old as I am."

"Hyung! It's not like there is that much difference."

"Sure, Goodnight."

"Goodnight hyung."

With that, Hangeng turned off the lights, and together slept peacefully until the morning.

* * *

Siwon, Donghae, Ryeowook, and Kyuhyun had returned to their room. What had just happened? They had only been listening to try to figure out who was in Hangeng's room, but was this something they weren't supposed to find out?

"I know I know that voice," Donghae said angrily. "It seems so familiar to me but I just can't place it!"

"Well, you might have met her before," Kyuhyun stated. "Didn't you hear them say that they've been together for at least a year and a half! I bet we've met her at one point or another."

"Alright," Ryeowook began, "Then we'll just have to go see."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, she's still in there right? In a little bit, we just go in while they're sleeping, and see who this mystery girl is."

"Wookie, that's brilliant!"

"Well, I do have my moments."

The four boys waited for about thirty minutes, and then quietly crept down the hall to Hangeng's room. Donghae turned back to them and gave them the signal to turn the doorknob. Very slowly, they opened the door so just enough light was let through. When the light fell on the unsuspecting victims, they were unprepared. Every one of their jaws dropped at the sight of the couple in the bed. Just as quickly and quietly as they had come, they ran back down the hall to their room.

* * *

Hangeng woke up to the morning light streaming in through his window. As he opened his eyes, he saw his love lying in the bed with him. He couldn't help but smile at the innocent face that looked so peaceful in sleep. Without thinking, he began to trail feather light kisses up his love's shoulder and neck, stopping at the ear.

"Chullie, it's morning, we should get up." he whispered into his ear.

Heechul's eyes fluttered open to see his Hangeng holding him protectively in his bed. He smiled and moved so that he was facing him, only to give him a small kiss on the lips.

Hangeng looked down at Heechul, with a smile to match his love's. He gave him another kiss on the forehead before he noticed. Over the top of Heechul's head, his bedroom door was open.

"Heechul, you should get out now, and let's hope none of them have noticed." Hangeng whispered. Heechul turned around to see the open door, and the two of them quickly sat up in their bed.

"Oh, we noticed."

Before either of them could even get out of bed, Siwon, Donghae, Ryeowook, and Kyuhyun were standing in the doorway to the bedroom.

Heechul started to stand up, but Hangeng pulled him back down to the bed and onto his lap. Heechul was still surprised, as were the others, but Hangeng didn't move his arm from Heechul's waist.

"Well," Hangeng started with a smile, "I think a year and a half is long enough to be keeping a secret."

He quickly pulled Heechul back so his head was resting on his shoulder.

"Saranghaeyo, hyung"

"Saranghaeyo"

Hangeng lifted Heechul's chin, and kissed him. Who cares that the others were standing there. Who cares that the secret was out. All that mattered was that he was with the one that he truly loved, and truly loved him back.


End file.
